The Wind Armor
by DxInsider
Summary: This is the story of MY armor, The Armor of the Wind. There is Yaoi in this fic. It's writien in my pov. I hope everyone will enjoy it. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Charter List

Charter List

The Wind Armor

By: DxInsider

Ok, I don't own anyone. The only things I own is myself, my armor, and Weaver the Warlord of Death.

Name- Jenni Laux {_short for Jennifer_}

Age- 18

Birth- July 1, 1982 in New York

Hair- Long light brown

Eyes- Icy blue

Skin- Snowy white

Height- 5'6

Weight- 105

Kanji- Hope

Element- Wind & Snow

Armor Call- "Armor of the Wind, Tao Kibo"

Sure Kill- "Cut of the Tempest"

Weapons- Twin Daggers

Armor color & Style- I looks all most like Ryo's Wildfire Armor. It's all white with bits of pink, gold, and green.

History- I was born in the U.S. where I was raised by my dad. My parents were never married. My mom ran out on my dad the day they should have been married. I never knew anyone on my dad's side of the family or mom's. My dad died when I was 16. It was also the day I got my armor. But it didn't go so well.

Good Guys- Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, Rowan, Mia, Yuil, Whiteblaze, Kayura, and the 4 Warlords.

In the TV show, Anubis dies. But I didn't like that at all. So I made him live in the story. In my story everybody got someone. So there is going to be Yaoi in the story. But don't worry the boys are just kissing, I'm not good at writing the hardcore stuff. Here are the couples.

Sage & Rowan

Kento & Cye

Anubis & Mia

Cale & Kayura 

Sekhmet & Dais

Ryo & Me {_Hey this is MY story. And if I want Ryo as my boyfriend I can. (smiles_)}

I don't know the ages of anyone. So I'm guessing. Sage is 21. Rowan, Cye, and Kento are 20. Ryo is 18. Mia is 22. The Warlords and Kayura, I have no clue how old they are. And Yuil is 12.

Now for my bad guy.

Name- Weaver, Warlord of Death

Age- unknown

Birth- unknown

Height- unknown

Weight- unknown

Hair- Short Black

Eyes- Black

Element- unknown

Armor- Death

Kanji- Evil

Armor Call- "Armor of Death, Killer's Life"

Sure Kill- "Meet your Maker"

  
Weapons- A Sickle {_Just like the Grin Reaper uses_.}

Armor Color & Style- It looks like Talpa's.

History- Weaver is Talpa's son. He is the first warlord. The other Warlords never met him before. Weaver has been chasing the Armor of the Wind for hundreds of years now. Who ever stands in his way, must have a death wish.

So this is my list. I'll send the Prologue tomorrow. So please be kind and wait. (_smiles_)


	2. Prologue

The Wind Armor

The Wind Armor

Prologue

By: DxInsider

"Please someone help me! My dad is hurt! He needs a doctor!"

"Get this into the ER, now! What is his name, miss?"

"His name is Keith Laux. I'm his daughter, Jenni."

"Jenni you're going to have to wait in the waiting room. We'll try to help your father."

Now I'm sitting in the waiting room with all these sick people. It has been hours since I left my dad's side. The doctor came up to me, and told me that they couldn't save my father. That's when I lost it. I punch the doctor to the ground.

"This is a place of healing. You are supposed to save people, not kill them. You will pay, you will all pay for what you did!" I ran out into the cold night air.

Then something happen.

The wind hit the door of the hospital, braking the glass. I threw all my weight into the wind and destroyed the hospital. Slowly the wind died down to nothing.

I slowly look up to see what I did. The place where the hospital once stood was now just a pile of broken pieces and dead bodies. I can all ready tell that no one lived through that. But then I saw something by my feet. It was a small round ore with a strange marking on it. I held it in my hands and ran away before the cops could find me.


	3. Chapter 1

The Wind Armor

The Wind Armor

Chapter 1

By: DxInsider

{_aka Jenna of the Wind, Warrior of Hope, Bearer of the Wings of Flying Hope_}

KEY 

"_talking_"

~_armor speech_~

[_my thoughts_]

**_noises_**

(_flash backs_)

2 years later-

**_rings_** "Damn it!!!! Stupid alarm clock."

I didn't mind waking up, really I didn't. That alarm got me out of that dream again. "Why am I having these dreams? Will someone please tell me?"

"Will you shut up!" scream my next door neighbor.

I reach under my bed and pull out my diary. "I better write this dream down. Maybe one day I'll find someone who can help me."

Date- 7/3/00

[_I had that strange dream again. You know the one with the wind and snow. It's the same dream I been having for the past 2 years. The dream starts out with me and my dad. I drag him in to the St. Rose Hospital, calling out for a doctor. Then the scene changes to me sitting in a waiting room, in one of those puke color chairs. Then the doctor comes in telling me that dad died. I get piss off and hit the doctor. Next I'm standing outside with the wind and snow all around me; with its power I destroy the building. Last the changes to nine guys wearing armors, calling to me. They want me to join them. I don't understand. But that's when the darkness comes in and rips me away from them. That's when I wake up in a cold sweat._

_ _

_Daddy, please help me. Let those 2 years be just a bad dream, so we can be family again. But I know this just wishful thinking. Dad's dead, and I'm still here. I have to get up and go to school now, my teacher is going to kill me; I didn't do my homework_.]

J.L.

I put my diary back under my bed and got up. With the little money I get from my job as a bike deliver I was able to get this small one room apartment. No one knows my dad pasted away 2 years ago and I'm going to keep it that way. The room next door to me is a crack house; people coming and going all the time. I have to push my table against the door at night so no one can get in. I took out my ore and gave it a kiss for luck. I was able to find out what that marking on it was. It means 'Hope'. It was written in Japanese. I never knew how to read, write or speak Japanese before. It gave e a headache. After that I got dress and had something to eat; I carried my bike down the steps to the street. As always the Sharks were just coming around the corner when I came out of my building. They never did like me. As long as I can remember they always chase me everywhere I go. I just hope they didn't see me. But they did.

"There she is, boys."

"Let's get her."

The chase was on. I began to weave though traffic, but the Sharks copy all my moves until…

**_screech, bang_**

I stop and turn around, Max the leader of the Sharks, was hit by a white bronco. "I guess that will teach him a lesson." I smirked. "Damn it! I'm going to be late again!" A few minutes later, I arrived at school with one minute to spare. That's when the announcements came on. Basically it was all crap, as usual. They told us how much our school sucks at sports. Another about what the lunch menu is. Finally they were going to announce who was going to Tokyo, Japan for school in the fall. "And the winner is… Jennifer Laux. Great job. Make our school proud."

"Thank God I'm out of this hell hole!"

"Miss Laux sit down, before I write you up."

Is sat back down with a big smile on my face. I was finally getting out of this hellhole. The rest of the day went fast and soon I was in the main office listening to Mr. Amell. "Your plane leaves tomorrow morning at 7:00. A taxicab will pick you up and take you to the airport. When you get to Tokyo, Miss Mia Koji will be waiting for you. You don't start school until the fall; so this will give you time to understand what Japanese people do. Good luck," said Mr. Amell.

"Don't worry sir. It's going to be cool." And with that I grab my ticket to freedom and bolted out the door. [_And once I'm there I'm never coming back. Dad if you're up there, pray for me_.] "Next stop Tokyo, Japan." As I said that, the strange little ore began to glow.

Words from me, The Author- [_Hello everyone, I'm DxInsider. But you can call me Jenna or Dx. I have already had this story on another site and I'm now posting it here; I would post it faster but I got school and homework to do. So please read & review. Later_]


	4. Chapter 2

The Wind Armor

The Wind Armor

Chapter 2

By: DxInsider

{aka Jenna of the Wind, Warrior of Hope, Bearer of the Wings of Flying Hope}

Five hours, 5 damn hours, I've been on this plane. It was also 5 hours since the last time I saw land. I just hope this dumb plane doesn't get any ideas, like crashing into the ocean. Well actually, I wish it did crash into the ocean. I'm stuck sitting next to this fat guy that smells of B.O. and he is snoring. [_God, if this plane doesn't land soon, I'm going to go crazy_.]

"We are now landing in Tokyo, Japan. Thank you for choosing us to be you travel choice."

[_Yeah, yeah, yeah cod lady just shut up. Nobody wants to hear you. Just move this fat guy before I do_.] I scream to myself. Finally the fat guy gets up and I push past him. "How rude." The fat guy said when I went by him. When I got into the airport, I looked around for this Mia person.

"Excuse me are you Jennifer Laux?"

I turn around and stood face to face with a woman. She had long red hair, which was tied into a ponytail. She also had green eyes as green as grass. She was wearing a pair of old blue jeans and a white t-shirt. "Your Miss Koji, right?"

"That's right. But you can call me Mia, until you start school then you call me Miss Koji." She said this when she helped me with my bags. Mia began to tell me about the _other_ people that live in her house. She also told me that I'd be having a roommate. "Ryo is 18 too. So I think you two will be best of friends."

"So let me guess the rest of the guys are gay, right? Don't get me wrong, Mia. I don't really care. I have nothing against gay people." She just smiled and told me I was right. When we got into the jeep, she began to tell me who was with who. [_What a nut job. Man, how can she be so happy about everything when there are nine guys living in her house_.] This is what I'm thinking when I was watching the world go by out the jeep window.

"So anyways that should be it. Do you like _Cats_? Because Ryo owns one and he'll be sleeping in the same room as you." She gave me a worried look.

"No I don't mind at all. Cats are ok. As long as it doesn't shed all over me." She still had that worried look on her face. [_What's the deal with her? It's not like he owns a damn tiger_.]

"Well here we are." Said Mia as we went up the driveway.

There were already 3 other cars and 1 motorbike in the driveway. When I got out of the jeep I could get a better look at the house. It looked like a mansion. [_What is this girl, rich or what_?] When I turn around I saw a big blue lake with a small dock. There were trees everywhere you look. [_Why would these guys live up here in the middle of nowhere? I wonder if they are mask murders_.] "You got yourself a lovely place to live Mia. No one will ever come looking for people here."

"Thanks. Lets get your stuff in and I'll introduce you to the guys." And after she said that this guy comes running out of the house screaming, "Come on Cye. I only wanted a little." He stops running and turns around to look at us. He had short black hair with little blue eyes. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with a pair of gray sweet pants.

"Hey is that the new girl, Mia?"

"Yes Kento, this is Jennifer…"

"Please call me Jenni."

"Sorry."

"Hey do you need any help?" Before I could tell him no, Kento grabs my things and carries them into the house. [_God he's strong. What is he, superman or something_.]

"Come on let's get you settle and have something to eat, before Kento eats it all." With that we walk into the mansion. But before I could get a good look around, a big huge white tiger. "Oh Jenni, this is Whiteblaze. He is Ryo's pet cat I was telling you about."

That's was all I remember before I pass out from shock.


	5. Chapter 3

The Wind Armor

The Wind Armor

Chapter 3

By: DxInsider

Meanwhile in the Nether Realm-

"Father the Warrior of Hope is now with the other armors. Should we attack now?"

"No, my son. We will attack when she is alone. Her armor will become part of my Dark Dynasty."

Back in the Earth Realm-

"Hey I think she's waken up."

"Ryo I told you to keep that tiger of yours locked up."

"Well, how am I suppose to know that Mia was bring her here first. I thought Mia was taking her to the school, Anubis."

"Guys will you shut up."

"Yes, Mia."

"mmm. What happen?"

As I said, this 11 heads turn and look at me. There was Mia, Kento and the other guys I didn't meet yet, there was also another girl. She had long black hair and star blue eyes. And she was wearing a lime green nightshirt with a blue robe. I looked around at the other nine boys in the room. One had blue hair and blue eyes. [_Blue hair, who would be stupid enough to dye their hair blue_.] He was also wearing a blue sweater and a pair of jeans. The one next to him had short blond hair that covered one of his eyes which was purple. [_I wonder if he is wearing contact lens_.] He was wearing a green silk shirt with white dress pants. There next to Kento stood a guy with short red hair and green eyes. He was wearing what look like a sailor shirt with a pair of jeans. He was also wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron.

[He must be Cye.] I look over at the two guys standing by Mia. The one on the right had long red hair like Mia's except it was longer. He had these gentle brown eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. The guy on the left has short blue hair, [_Another guy with_ _blue hair_.] and deep blue eyes. He has a scar on the left side of his face; he is wearing all black. Then I turn my glaze at the two guys sitting on the couch. One has green hair and green eyes. While the other has long white and purple eyes; an eye patch covered one up. [_What is with these guys and hair color_?] They are both wearing the same gray jeans and white t-shirts.

"Mia, can I let Whiteblaze back in now that she's awake?"

That got me looking at a guy with black shoulder length hair with these beautiful tiger blue eyes; those eyes look like they should be on tiger, not a human. He wasn't full of muscle like the other guys; he was wearing a red t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. [_That must be Ryo. What a sexy babe. Damn I love those eyes_.]

"Hey Jenni, you ok?" asked the guy in the apron.

"Yeah I'm fine. Your Cye right?" He smiled and nods his head. Mia came up and told me whom everybody was.

"Now that she's awake can we eat now? I'm dying here," yelled Kento.

"Yes, we can eat now." Said Cye. With that Kento bolted out the door and into the dining room.

"Here let me help you up." I turn and look at Sage's hand. Slowly I gave him my hand and he took me into the dining room, where Kento was pigging out. Cye hit him in the head with a wooden spoon. We all took our seats; my seat was right next to Ryo's. He gave me a small smile and told me that Whiteblaze was not going to hurt me; he just wanted to say 'Hi'. I just nodded my head and told him I was just shock to see a tiger walking around. Then Ryo asked if it was all right to let Whiteblaze back in. [_You're going to have to get use to that 'thing'_.] I said yes and he got up to let the tiger in. Everybody watched me to see how I was going to act when Whiteblaze comes back in. The tiger came and sat right next to me; Ryo sat on the other side of the tiger.

After dinner we all sat in the living room and they began to ask all these questions. Like where I was from in the U.S. Who my parents are, if I had a boyfriend, etc. All the questions they asked me, I gave them a lie; something didn't feel right about them. That's how it went until Mia said I needed to get some rest from my long flight.

Date- 7/4/01

[_I'm sitting on my bed; it's 2:30 in the morning. Can't get any sleep, cause there is a big white tiger sleeping in my room. Ryo, my roommate, is out like a light. I have my little Hope ore in my lap. Whiteblaze is now staring at me; but mostly he is staring at my Hope ore. I better hide it before that tiger gets any ideas. I don't know what's going on around here; but something tells me that I'm going to find out soon enough_.]

J.L 

Meanwhile in the Nether Realm-

"She will be alone in the forest tomorrow, Father. Do you want me to attack her then?"

"Yes, we must grab her before she knows how to call her armor. She will belong to me or she will die."


	6. Chapter 4

The Wind Armor

Chapter 4

By: DxInsider

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kento you asshole!!!!!! When I get my hands on you…."

This is the sound I woke up to. I slowly lifted my head up and looked around. Ryo was rolling around, laughing on his; that's when I asked him. "Ryo, what was that?"

"Oh, that was Kento throwing Rowan into a cold shower, that's all."

"Why did Kento do that to Rowan?"

But before he could answer, Kento comes running in, slamming the door and locking it. "Ryo you got to save me. Ro is going to kill me."

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff," I was pretty mad that I got woken up so early. So I started screaming at Kento. "Kento, it's 8:00 in the morning and I'm no morning person. So if you don't get the hell out of this room, so help me god I'm going to kick your ass to hell and back again. Now get OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kento then ran out of the room and into Rowan. I can hear them fighting in the hallway. With that I pulled my blanket up and over my head to go back to sleep.

"That wasn't very nice." I push my blanket down and looked at Ryo, who was already dress.

"So? He shouldn't come running in here, when people are trying to sleep or put people in cold showers, and he shouldn't have woken me up when it's 8:00 in the morning!!"

Ryo just smiled and said, "Just get up and get dress. Cause if we don't get down to the table, Kento and Rowan are going to eat everything." And then he left.

[_I won't be able to go back to sleep now, but I'm not hungry either_.] I got up and went to my dresser. [_Lucky I unpacked before I fell asleep_.] As I was going through my things, something wet and warm touches my leg.

**_screams_**

"You stupid tiger! Stay away from me. I don't like you!" I grab my stuff and left the room. After getting dressed in the bathroom, I went down the hall.

"Good morning, Jenni. How did you sleep?" I turn around to see the guy in the eye patch. "You're Dais, right?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"Well, Dais, to tell you the truth I didn't sleep that well. Because there is a huge tiger sleeping right by my bed and could eat me at any moment. But that's not the half of it. I got two somebody's screwing each other right next to my room. Then Kento comes running in, screaming his head off. That's why I didn't sleep so well." Dais started to laugh. "Oh I'm so glad you think this is so funny. But it's not. I'm going for a walk. Maybe I'll find some more things for you to laugh at." Then I stomped downstairs and out the door. Mia calls to me, asking me where I was going.

I just went right on walking until I was out of view of the house. That's when I began to run. Don't know why, but I always love running. The way the wind blows through my hair, it makes me feel wanted. I stop running and pulled out my Hope ore. To my surprise it was glowing. [_Maybe it's just the sunlight_.] Still holding it, I began to walk again. After a minute or two I felt something, something not right. That's when I heard it.

"MEET YOUR MAKER!"

A black light, shaped like a blade came flying into the clearing. I duck behind a big rock and hoping that whoever did that didn't find me. [_What the hell was that? Maybe I shouldn't have gone for that walk_.] "Come on out, Wind Warrior. I know you're here." Then the rock broke and two hands grab me by my neck.

"Help me someone, HELP!!!!"

"No one is going to help you, Wind Warrior. My father wants you and your armor. So say good-bye to this world."

Now I was able to get a good look at him. He was all in black armor and through his helmet I can see these evil black eyes. I began to kick and hit him, trying to break free.

"Let her go, Weaver." When he turned around I could see who came to my call. [It's the guys from my dreams. But they are also the same guys who are living with Mia. What's going on here?]

"Put here down, Weaver. Before we kick your ass back to the Dynasty." Yelled the one in orange armor.

"Well, then I'll just have to destroy you now." He threw me to the ground and began to use that thing he did before on me. He raised his sickle and began to attack. As the fight went on, more of these guys in armor appeared out of nowhere. I heard someone cry out in pain. It was the one who was wearing the red armor, it was Ryo.

When I saw him just laying there, something inside me broke free of its bonds and took control of my body. Then the same power I felt the day my father died, came back to me much more stronger then before.

"Armor of Wind, Tao Kibo"


	7. Chapter 5

The Wind Armor

Chapter 5

By: DxInsider

          In the Nether Realm-

          "She used her armor, father. I wasn't ready for her power."

          "You failed. You failed just like my old warlords."

          "Please father, give me time. I will catch her or kill her, I swear it."

          Meanwhile in the subconscious of Jenni's mind-

          [_Where am I? Is this Heaven or Hell_?]

          "You are not dead, Jenna of the Wind."

          [_Who are you? Where are you? And my name is Jenni, not Jenna of the Wind_.]

          "I'm all around you, I am the Ancient."

          Suddenly a man in white robes appears. He has long white hair and he carried a golden staff. He also had a strange looking hat on his head.

          [_I want out right now. Let me out of here. I don't want to be here_.]

          "You bear a great power. You are a Ronin Warrior. You fight for the good of the world. You are Jenna of the Wind, the Warrior of Hope."

          [_No, No, No I'm not one of the good guys. **sobbing** I killed innocent people. I destroyed a hospital full of people. There were little kids inside, babies too. Can't you see that I am evil. Find someone else to be your Warrior of Hope_.]

          And the dream ended. When I open my eyes, I was laying on my bed, back inside the mansion.

          [_What just happen here? Was it all just a dream_?] I reach under my pillow for my dairy. [W_hat day is it_?] I looked at my watch. It said 7/6/00. [_What!!! It's already the 6th. This can't be right_.]

          Date- 7/6/00

          [_Well, diary, I don't know where to start. I miss one day. I don't know how that happen. I went out on a run through the forest. It was so peaceful and quiet out there. Then this guy wearing this ugly black armor, came out of nowhere and tried to kidnap me. So I'm fighting this guy trying to break free when guess who, the nine guys in armor from my dreams came in. And you won't believe it but they are the same guys living in Mia's house. So they start to fight all these another armor guys, trying to save me. When Ryo got thrown to the ground, I went nuts. I remember I screamed something, but I have no clue what it was. Than I'm surround by this white light with bits of pink, green, and gold. The wind picks up and… that's when I blackout. But in the darkness this guy who calls himself the Ancient. He tells me that I'm one of the good guys and my name is Jenna, not Jenni. Saying that I'm needed to help the Ronin Warriors. But how can I be one of the good guys, when I kill so many innocent people_?]

          J.L

          **_sighs_** I put my diary back under my pillow and lay back down. [_Daddy I wish you were here. I need you now more then ever_.]


End file.
